In general, an outer mold line (OML) is an aerodynamic outer surface of an aircraft that reduces aerodynamic drag and provides an aerodynamic path for air to flow around the aircraft during flight. The OML includes many contiguous surfaces of different components, cowlings, and/or fairings. Cowling or fairing assemblies can be used for general drag reduction, to provide an aerodynamic flow path from the exterior of the aircraft to aircraft components, and/or for decorative purposes. Some aircraft include cowling or fairing assemblies configured to protect propulsion related components and/or drivetrain components. Inspection and/or maintenance of an aircraft typically involves personnel accessing aircraft components via cowling or fairing assemblies. It may be challenging, however, to access aircraft components without special equipment to gain such access.